


Little Brother

by porntorlls



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-20
Updated: 2011-11-20
Packaged: 2017-10-26 08:00:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/280666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porntorlls/pseuds/porntorlls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason is Dick's older brother instead of vice-versa during a game of hide-and-seek (bordering on underage if that squicks you)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Brother

“Little brother?” the call rang out through the empty mansion, echoing in the hallways before it reached the room in which a body lay beneath a thick blanket, barely a whisper. “Where are you little brother?” The voice was getting closer, punctuated with heavy panting as if its owner were running.  
A small crack of light fell across the bundle of blankets as the door creaked open to reveal a tall teenager in cargo pants and a biker jacket. The teenager grinned and moved towards the figure, he knelt down and slowly pulled the blanket away from the others body, “Found you!”  
“This is so boring Jason, I’m not ten anymore.” The younger teen deadpanned, pulling the rest of the heavy blanket off his shoulders with a huff.  
“Are you really that much of a sore loser Dickie?” Jason laughed, letting himself fall backwards onto the wooden floorboards.  
“No, I’m just too old to be playing hide and seek. I’m seventeen for God’s sake.” He pouted, crossing his arms and folding his legs.  
“Geeze, you do that just to look young and cute don’t you?” Jason grinned at his younger brother, “But it won’t work on me. I know you’re a little bastard.”  
Dick huffed again and made to stand up.  
“C’mon Dickie, it was just a joke. Don’t you wanna stay here and play for a little while?”  
“Play what?” Dick raised an eyebrow and stuck his bottom lip out further. “I’m not playing some stupid kids game again.”  
Jason grinned and pulled Dick back down by the corner of his shirt. “Trust me, I don’t think you’re a kid anymore than I think I am,” he inched closer and Dick’s cheeks went pink, “you’re so cute Dickie, and don’t think I don’t know that you use it.” He touched Dick’s cheek and the younger boy jumped, “Do you want me to call you little brother?” Dick could only bite his lip and nod as Jason whispered in his ear, “Truth or dare _little brother_?”


End file.
